


Bad Weather Kisses

by justadrarryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadrarryfic/pseuds/justadrarryfic
Summary: Harry Potter is just minding his business, trying to do good as an Auror, but his world is flipped upside down. Due to suspicious circumstances, his new Auror partner is unable to come to England, is the only way to return to field work by teaming up with Draco Malfoy?





	1. Chapter 1- Punctuality/ Right Time Right Place

It was unusual for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, to be forced to wait for others... For example, on dates young women would always come early. Everyone was ready to please The Boy Who Lived with their reliability and...well... devotion. 

Apparently, his new Auror partner, Amelia Lawrence, didn’t understand that the early bird gets the worm. He tapped his hand frustratedly on the wooden headboard at reception and turned, once again, towards the awestruck receptionist.

“Can you please confirm if she’s coming today? It’s been half an hour. That’s not very punctual,” Harry huffed.

“Mr. Potter, Amelia is coming all the way from France. It is possible that her portkey was delayed.”

Harry had run out of patience. He had been waiting for his replacement auror partner and roommate for over a month now. He was sick and tired of being cramped up in the office block to fill out mounds (upon mounds) of paperwork, forced to sift through legalese while his colleagues were out in the field. It was summer now, not too late to apply for the newly opened DADA teaching position. Maybe I should just give up and do that, he thought, miserably.

His previous partner, a couple years younger than him and fresh from graduation, had been too focused on studying the tactics of The Boy Who Lived to fight crime. The poor boy had ended up in St Mungo’s with awful injuries because he was too busy looking at the Saviour to defend himself. Harry still felt guilty. 

At least Amelia didn’t seem to be devoted enough to Harry to turn up on time. Probably a plus.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a disturbing sound coming from the corridor as if the furniture was being ambushed. His mind, still plagued by horrors of the war five years later, associated the sound with a fight. Drawing out his wand he shuffled forwards, listening intently. A quiet moan of pain. He knew he was probably overreacting. Perhaps someone walked into a table? But still, against logic, stupid savior instinct took over. In the pale blue room, Draco Malfoy was holding his hip in pain. However, based on the silent laughter of Cho Chang and Alex Riddle, who was a Ravenclaw in the year above at Hogwarts, Harry had suspicions that Malfoy hitting that table had nothing to do with clumsiness. 

Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy were roomed together at the start of the year, something which, in Harry’s view, was evidently a mistake. Although Harry mused cynically, it was unlikely that any other aurors would have been nicer. Despite Malfoy being the victim, Harry’s guilt for unintentionally hurting his own partner turned to anger at Cho. He couldn’t imagine hurting his own auror partner intentionally, it seemed both irrational and disgusting, especially after his years of abuse with the Dursleys. 

Harry stopped thinking straight. 

He shot a stone cold look at Cho Chang and the Ravenclaw, grabbed Malfoy by the wrist and pulled him out of the room.  
In the corridor, Harry’s outrage broke loose.

“What was that about?” He demanded. 

“Nothing. Leave me alone.” Malfoy was turning away and walking towards the men’s room. Not knowing what to do, Harry stayed still for a second before following him.

“Look, Malfoy, those two obviously jinxed you into falling into that table. I’m not stupid.” Harry’s voice held a genuine concern, which shocked Malfoy.

“Could have fooled me.” He sneered, despite his desire for comfort. 

“Does this kind of behavior happen frequently?” Malfoy huffed. Honestly, did Potter not know when to stop? He turned on his heel and took Harry by the shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Okay, sure, it happens. It’s perfectly fine though. I deserve it. Yes, I get hexed sometimes. Yes, Chang does it frequently. But what else should I expect? I regret being a death eater, of course, I do, but I’m responsible for so many bad things. If I had managed to be stronger, to fight my father’s politics then I would have saved everyone so much trouble. Think of the people who would still be alive. Cho has a right to be angry at me. My families allegiance cost her Cedric. She liked him so much and I wouldn’t blame her for hating me. Anyway, this particular instance it was actually Alex Riddle who hexed me. I’m fine though.” He stayed looking sadly at Harry, then turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2- The Silver Trio

Luckily, Harry didn’t have long to stand dumbfoundedly looking at Malfoy’s back. 

“Potter, can I see you in my office please.” announced the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, his head popping out of his office door, only a few meters from where Harry stood. Kingsley had been a vital part of Harry’s life through the three years of initial Auror training, helping him recover from the pain of war.

“I have bad news. Lawrence won’t be able to return for several months, at least. She is needed on our team in France, and the weather’s too volatile for her to return even if we needed her to. Even the official international portkey is delayed for a week due to weather conditions. It is December after all, the snow is very heavy in Europe.” 

Harry was irritated. He had already had to wait a month for a replacement auror to be found, and now? It wasn’t fair. Because he didn’t have back up he was completely useless, he hadn’t done any field work for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I don’t want to spend another second doing paperwork,” Harry grumbled. 

“I would suggest you could work as a group? I have the perfect field work for you actually if you join another group I can imagine it being an amazing success...How about Ron and Lavender Brown? They’re a great option. Statistically, they have the most successful cases this month. Just a great reminder that you should always have a great relationship with your partner.”

Harry thought about Hermione and how broken hearted she was when Ron left her for Lavender the summer after the Eighth Year. He didn’t think he could ever forgive him, at least not until Hermione could. After the war, Hermione and Ron clashed. She was too worried about her parents to stay in the country after Eighth Year finished. She left for Australia. After a few months of long distance, Ron went to visit her in Australia and both suffered through a painful break up when she informed him that she wasn’t leaving until she got her parent back. Ron came home, miserable. Harry was stuck in the middle. That is until he found out that Ron slept with Lavender Brown as soon as he got back from his trip. Harry himself had found this out from a sobbing Hermione, who had come to see Ron the next day and apologize for everything that had been said. Hermione was still in Australia, heartbroken for the loss of both her relationship and her parents’ long-lost memories. She’d been unable to restore their memories of her, five long years after she cast the memory charm.

Through the years Harry and Ron grew apart tremendously. They were still social and could enjoy small talk but both felt that anything more would bring more bad than good. Harry had avoided all thoughts about that for a very long time. Pushing away his feelings, he made a spontaneous decision.

“Actually, I’d love to work in a three,” he announced. “But not with Lavender and Ron. I’d like to try to work with Malfoy and Cho Chang.” It was clear that Shacklebolt was shocked by such a statement coming out of Harry Potter’s mouth as he shrunk back in his seat, wondering what to do with The Boy Who Lived. 

“I wasn’t expecting that. Fine, Potter. But any word about a conflict between you and you’re all pulled from the investigation.” He decided, reluctantly reaching to shake Harry’s hand.

By the next day, the whole team was briefed and ready to fight a demon infestation in Greenwich. A succubus had been spotted dating a muggle MP. Their mission was to reduce risk by persuading the politician to break up with her and then capturing her before she could cause any real damage. 

Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy were both surprised when they were informed that Harry was joining them. Cho, who had decided that this was Harry’s way of getting back together with her, had a full face of makeup on, looking ravishing. Draco, with a sinking feeling in his gut, knew this was nothing more than misplaced pity Harry was just grateful that he was able to physically help out. 

In auror operations, it was common for the leading officers to strategically plan before engaging with a problematic creature. conversations such as this usually took place in the provided apartments. Draco, Cho, and Harry managed to agree that it made the most sense for Harry to come to theirs, as he didn’t want to be an inconvenience. 

“Prat. As if you’re not always an inconvenience,” muttered Draco quietly to himself, staring at the enigma that was Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3- Co-operation

It was six o’clock when the door buzzed. Harry was early. Draco was tempted to just pretend he couldn't hear the rapid knocking.

“You’re half an hour early. Cho’s still in the shower.” he informed Harry, “The bathroom doesn’t connect to her room, and to be quite honest with you she’ll probably zap me with a hex if you see her in just a towel. You should probably wait outside for another half an hour.”

“Well… I could just go and wait in your room?” Harry offered. The whole building that Draco and Cho lived in smelled suffocating and Harry hoped to save himself from the overpowering smell of urine and graffiti paint inside the flat. 

Draco huffed and let him in with a lazy arm movement. “My room’s the one with the red door, feel free to let yourself in. Not really like I’ve got much to clean.” Harry walked towards the room while Malfoy poured two glasses of apple juice and proceeded to follow him. 

“Didn’t pin you for someone who loved the colour red this much,” Harry muttered in shock when he walked into the violently red and gold room. Draco’s bed sheets had the Gryffindor shield on them, his desk had tiny banners taped to it, even his carpet was overbearing. 

“Oh, I’m really not.” Draco spat spitefully, insulted Harry would think that he would willingly be associated with Gryffindors. “Chang enchanted my bedroom to look like this at the start of the rooming, probably to remind me that I’ll never be on the good side of things. I’m used to it now though. Anyway, I ruined her life, least I can do is let her have her victories.”

“That’s not how that works,” argued Harry. This was far from the Draco Malfoy he used to know. 

Harry had read that Malfoy sold the Manor after his mother died last year and donated every penny to the War Orphan’s Charity. However, Harry and most of the wizarding population perceived this to be another example of Malfoy’s buying their way out of their problems, but based on the lack of splendour in Draco’s room there wasn’t much that Draco could buy. 

“She likes you, you know,” Malfoy informed Harry, bringing him back out of his thoughts. “You’re no Cedric but, you’re certainly the next best thing for her”

“Cho and I are just friends. And if I did go out with her, I’d be afraid of what would happen if we argued. Green’s really not my colour.” Harry joked dryly. “...She seems to be making your life a living hell.”

“She isn’t making my life a living hell. My life was a living hell when I had to watch people in my year get tortured by the Carrows, or when Voldemort was living with me, hell, even after he was gone and I had to come back to the Eighth year with no friends, no future but now? I get to do something I love, every day.”

“Malfoy, I don’t think you understand healthy relationships.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, of course you know everything about being healthy, Harry!” 

Harry sat down on his bed, evidently not capable of dealing with the fact that he wasn’t always right about everything. Draco puffed and joined him. Malfoy was about to make a quippy remark such as ‘just because my bed is red doesn’t mean you’re allowed on it, scarhead’ when a very dressed up Cho smiled around the door frame. Similarly to her outfit at the Yule Ball she had a pearl coloured kimono that emphasized her elegant form, make-up delicately done. Harry smiled awkwardly, both admiring Cho’s appearance but uncomfortable with the implied flirtation and followed them out into the kitchen. Dinner was Chinese food, followed by plan analysis. 

“I think everyone should suggest a plan and then we can debate, decide and evolve a final plan?” said Harry in between egg rolls. “For example, I was thinking, perhaps we could plant some evidence that she was cheating on him, hopefully, this will be followed by a phone call which will bring the succubus out of direct hiding. Then we catch it and voila!” 

“The succubus is very territorial, as most sex demons are.” interrupted Cho “Perhaps making the man cheat on her would be better to bring her out? And if one of us was the bait then we could be in a better position to protect Alvin Clarke overall. It’s obvious you can’t be bait Harry. Maybe Draco should transfigure himself into a woman?”

“Is it my face?” Harry sulked. 

“Hey, I don’t see why I have to do it. Surely the politician would react best to an actual woman?” protested Draco.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining, you’re gay.” retorted Cho, in between bites of her Kung Pao Chicken. Harry choked on his spring roll.

“Yeah, well my sexuality doesn’t really have much to do with this does it? Anyway, gender transfiguration isn’t a joke, obviously, Cho is the only one who can do it.” Malfoy’s look was decisive, yet still, Cho threw a glance at Harry, wondering if he would pose a contradiction. 

“You’re gay?” spluttered Harry. 

“Do you have a problem with that, scarhead?”

“Okay boys, don’t fight. I guess I’ll be bait.” Cho flipped her hair, she had always been strong. She had survived the Battle of Hogwarts, managed to pass intensive auror training and various different heartbreaks. Cho Chang was a force to be reckoned with. Her mother had been a Ministry of Magic worker during the war and had sustained horrible injuries during various horrifying ambushes. Perhaps this was why Cho had become an auror, determined from letting any harm come to her family ever again. 

Harry, who had still not gotten past finding out about Malfoy’s sexuality, was too distracted to concentrate on work anymore. They ate in silence for a while, until Cho began to propose more strategy. The conversation continued. By the end of the evening, a concrete plan was set. 

Harry Potter was going back into the field.


End file.
